RWBY: JSPR Volume 1
by RascalJolt
Summary: A Rockstar, a Model, a Knight and an Archer. 16 year old Rowan Hood has been accepted into the prestigious Beacon Academy to become a Huntsman, to defend the world of Remnant from the forces against it. Partnered with Jack Skycastle they must work with Venus Swansong, Percival Rouge, Team RWBY and their other friends at Beacon if they plan on making it to Graduation Day.


Rowan Hood let out a groan as he and his queue took a painfully slow yet comically synchronised step towards boarding the Airship. He reached into his pocket and checked his electronic ticket on his Scroll and sighed. It had been nearly an hour since they were meant to take off and he could hear his fellow passengers begin to speculate on the condition of the airship. He had overheard that apparently some girl had dropped her bags of Dust, creating an elemental explosion that had the engines to go haywire.

Rowan let out a deep sigh as he tried to shake off his nervousness.

"I can't wait to get off the floating hellhole that is Atlas," he whispered sarcastically to himself, only just now noticing he was shaking slightly. Atlas was all he had known, and as much as he hated it there, he couldn't shake off the lingering feeling of tension.

The line shuffled forward and Rowan finally got a glimpse at the airship he would be taking to Vale. For the first time in a while, his worries turned into excitement as he thought about his new life.

He had been accepted into the Beacon Academy, a prestigious school for aspiring hunters and huntresses to hone their skills and become well known across the kingdoms.

Usually only the wealthy in Atlas would ever have such a chance, with the poor being left in the overwhelming class shadow that loomed over them. But Rowan had managed to impress General Ironwood himself by his heroic actions. This was a once in a lifetime opportunity, and however much he would miss his family, he was not going to pass it up.

"APPREHEND THAT FAUNUS!"

A sudden yell accompanied with a loud crashing on the ground ripped Rowan's attention back into reality as he spun around to see what the noise was.

"NO PLEASE, I JUST WANT TO SEE MY FAMILY, THEY LIVE IN VALE, YOU CAN CHECK THEIR RECORDS!"

A man was pinned down on the ground by two heavily armed security guards.

The man looked to be middle-age with greying brown hair, jeans, a button up shirt and a business jacket to match. He looked completely normal…except for the large tusks of a boar jutting forward from his cheeks. Rowan recognised the situation immediately. That man was a Faunus, a Human with more...animalistic traits like night vision and enhanced hearing, alongside physical features such as tusks, tails or even ears.

The Faunus had been regarded as lesser-class citizens for as long as anyone can remember. It was nearly 20 years ago that the pro-Faunus organization, the White Fang was founded to achieve harmony between Humans and Faunus with a peaceful resolution to the pain that had been caused by both races. However, in more recent years, their methods had changed drastically. They no longer held rallies or civilised protests, resorting instead to use violence and even assassinations to make their message clear. For nearly 20 years this had been the scourge of the upper-class Human societies like Atlas, a constant fear of the other that had been boiling over until they erupted into public altercations such as these.

The man was roughly dragged away as the faunas started yelling again.

"PLEASE I NEED TO SEE MY KIDS!" the man yelled desperately, but his cries fell on deaf ears.

"You should learn your place you Faunus scum," snickered the guard as he kicked the whimpering mass before him.

"P- please…" the man whimpered.

As the Faunus tried to scramble to his feet, the second guard already had his arm drawn back and a sickening CRACK rippled through the area. When Rowan built up the nerve to re-open his eyes, he first saw the Faunus man returned to the ground, now in a daze as his one of his tusks now lay several feet from the group, completely separated from the Faunus man's face.

One of the guards pulled out a megaphone.

"FEAR NOT EVERYONE, WE HAVE ISOLATED THE WHITE FANG THREAT!"

Rowan had to cover his ears to block out the cheering of the crowd behind him. He felt disgusted by the brutality, and even more so by the response. Some of the bystanders that Rowan recognised as upperclass Atlesians had looks of elation at the Faunus man's expense, whereas some of the more obvious tourists to the kingdom looked uncomfortable at the sight before them but felt pressured to join in on praising the duo.

Using the scene before him as a distraction Rowan quickly pushed his way through the crowd towards the Airship, scanning his Scroll to check himself in at the un-occupied ticket stand before hurriedly climbing onboard.

Once he finally made it aboard, he sunk down into his seat, warily glancing out his window as he saw the crowd being dispersed and returning to their places in line. He knew that Faunus had disappeared somewhere, presumably taken to a police station by those security guards as his broken tusk still lay in the same spot it fell.

"How are there still people like that?" Rowan muttered in disdain. Most people had seen the error of such discrimination, but it seemed that Atlas was too proud to admit their mistakes.

"Just another reason to leave this place" Rowan thought to himself as he tried to clear his mind.

He instinctively reached up to fiddle with the grey, military-style cap he was given on his first day at combat school as part of the uniform that was expected of all students. Soon he would have a new uniform, a new life and a new chance. These thoughts comforted Rowan as the passengers outside were given the all clear to begin filing in and taking their seats, somehow not noticing the teenager who was already on board. As the engineers finally got the engines working again, the vibrations and rumbling created the perfect white-noise for Rowans ears as he drifted off to sleep.


End file.
